Wildvine
Wildvine is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Florauna from the planets Flors Verdance and Xenon. Appearance Ben as Wildvine Wildvine has five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. He has blue colored bulbs on his shoulders. He has pods on his back that can either be used as explosives or smoke bombs. He has one blue eye in the middle of his face. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and speaks in an aged, gravelly voice. In Ultimate Alien, Wildvine looks more like the Florauna from Secret of The Omnitrix. Wildvine is brownish-green in color, the bulbs on his shoulders are green and his flytrap teeth are black. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Wildvine regains the color of his ten year old self. He now has only four legs instead of five, and his fingers are much shorter and thicker. Wildvine no longer has the bulbs on his shoulders, instead having patches of light green color similar to those on his hands. He also now has a blue tongue and his teeth are more neat. Wildvine wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white belt. He speaks with a higher voice comparable to a 1960s-era hippie. 11 year old Ben as Wildvine in Omniverse ''looks same as the 16 year old one but wears the Omnitrix symbol on his belt. Albedo as Negative Wildvine Negative Wildvine looks just like sixteen year old Wildvine in ''Omniverse, but is greenish brown with a red eye and his flytrap teeth are black. Negative Wildvine wears the Ultimatrix symbol on a red and white belt. Wildvine Flors Verdance.png|10 year old Wildvine in the original series Wildvine 11.png|11 year old Wildvine in Omniverse Wildvine_UA_mejor_imagen.PNG|16 year old Wildvine in Ultimate Alien Wildvine albedo omniverse.png|Albedo as Wildvine Powers and Abilities Wildvine can grow and retract his body and can merge wtih plant life. He can also grow vines to trap others, which appear to be his fingers coming off. Wildvine can grow seeds on his back that contain a whole host of substances (lethal and non-lethal). Wildvine can grow thorns on his body. Wildvine is capable of quickly digging underground. As shown in Evil's Encore, Wildvine is immune to the effects of gases, such as a flame retardant. As shown in'' Midnight Madness, Wildvine can't be hypnotised. Weaknesses His vines can be tangled, as shown in ''Rad Monster Party when fighting Kuphulu. History Original Series *Wildvine first appeared in Camp Fear, **Wildvine battled Mycelium. *In Tough Luck, **Wildvine defeated Hex and Charmcaster. *In Back With a Vengeance, **Wildvine appeared 3 times. *In Midnight Madness, **Wildvine defeated Sublimino. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, **Wildvine defeated Kane North. *In Benwolf, **Wildvine battled the Yenaldooshi. *In Under Wraps, **Wildvine fed some pigs. *In The Visitor, **Wildvine spied on Xylene and Max. Ultimate Alien *In The Forge of Creation, **Wildvine was mentioned by Young Stinkfly. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, **Wildvine was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Omniverse 16 year old Ben *Wildvine returned to Omniverse in Outbreak, **Wildvine battled Rook in a training battle. *In Rad Monster Party, **Wildvine battled Kuphulu. 11 year old Ben *In Ben Again, **Wildvine battled Eon. *In Evil's Encore, **Wildvine was used to help get through the Plumber Base that was being controlled by Dr. Animo. Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist, **Negative Wildvine trapped Rook, Argit, Fistina and Solid Plugg in his vines. **Negative Wildvine later defeated the Techadon Weapon Master Number 13. Appearances Naming and Translations Video Games VineandMax.png|Wildvine in Protector of Earth Wildvine_VG_pose.jpg|Wildvine in Ben 10: Omniverse Ben 10: Protector of Earth Wildvine is a playable character used to cross gaps and swing through gaps. He also has a DNA Force and Dark Heroes skin. Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Wildvine is a playable alien character in the game (not on DS or 3DS). Punch Time Explosion XL Wildvine is one of the aliens used by 10 year old Ben. Trivia *Myaxx is the one who obtained the Florauna DNA sample for Wildvine. *Wildvine is Ben's first plant alien. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Males